


Missing The Trickster

by russianspiderromanova



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the anniversary of Loki's death, Natasha and her son visit his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing The Trickster

"Godrick, don’t run off too far now. I need to be able to see you." Natasha reminded her son with a soft smile, before coming to a stop in front of the tombstone. Sure, it had been a few years, however, she didn’t think that the sight would ever not make her cry. 

"I miss you, darling," she whispered the words quietly and wiped a few of the tears away. The spy glanced up to check on the child before looking back at the stone, once more. "You wont believe how big our son has gotten, Loki. He’s such a good boy and very talented. I’ve made sure that he has help with his magic and that he knows that I have no problem with it." She took a deep breath and continued her little talk. "I wish that you where her, my love. That you were the one teaching our son what it means to have magic and that you love him just as much as I do." 

Natasha was suddenly on her knees, crying harder than she had for some time. “Loki, I miss you so much.” The words were hard to get out passed her sobs. She managed to calm herself only when Godrick wrapped his little arms around her. 

"Don’t cry, mommy." 


End file.
